Deadpool (FOX)
Summary Mercenary Wade Wilson felt as if everything he could ever want came true after he met the love of his life Vanessa Carlysle. Then around a year after their relationship he was diagnosed with terminal cancer in his brain, liver, lungs and prostate. Riddled with desperation to find a cure and the desire to not trouble Vanessa with his condition, he decides to turn to a secret organization named Weapon X. They promise to grant him a cure along with superhuman powers in exchange for letting himself be a lab rat for dangerous experiments. After being subject to countless pain and torture at the hands of their leader Ajax, Wade attempts to escape only to be beaten and left for dead by him. However due to his new powers, he survives. Now determined to use his abilities to mark revenge on Ajax. Along with saving Vanessa who has now been kidnapped by him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool, Mr. Pool, Pool Dead, Captain Deadpool Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Human Mutate, Mercenary, Former special forces operative, Military experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Martial Arts Mastery, Cold Weapons Mastery, Firearms Mastery, Regeneration (High-Mid. As he regenerated after being blown to pieces), Can affect the real world, Time Travel Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can casually break a man's neck. Can restrain and fight equally with Cable. Nearly comparable to Ajax, who can harm him and can bend steel bars) Speed: Subsonic+ running speed (Perceived a bullet and chased it) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can slice a bullet being fired at him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of tossing around grown men in the air effortlessly. Casually tossed aside a chainsaw. Should at the very least be comparable to Francis, who bent a steel bar with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (His punches and kicks can send people flying several meters. Kicked a man so hard his body knocked the boot of a car open. Stabbed Francis through concrete. Pushed back and slightly hurt superhuman mutant Angel Dust with a headbutt. Traded blows with Cable multiple times) Durability: Small Building level (Survived high falls, massive road crashes, being blasted dozens of meters in the air and getting thrown towards cars, and getting hit by Cable's gun and slapped by Juggernaut, took hits from Cable and survived his grenades even when he had his healing factor temporarily removed, which could easily blow up prison cells designed for mutants, even survived the bridge collapse caused by Juggernaut and only emerged with a fully twisted head, fixing it soon after, though he is still vulnerable to bullets and knives), regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Human melee range, higher with weapons. Standard Equipment: 2 twin katanas, 2 guns and a knife, in addition to time-travelling device. Intelligence: Despite his insanity, Deadpool has shown genius knowledge of combat, can shoot at almost impossibly precise angles, and formulated a year long search plan that almost succeeded. Weaknesses: His regeneration can take hours or even days to complete, making him easier to defeat for a fight but is still difficult to finish off for good. With a mutant restraining collar he will lose his healing powers, causing him to either die of cancer eventually, or be able to die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy) Spider-Man's Profile (No Black Suit, victory through incapacitation, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Regeneration Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Assassins Category:Movie Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9